GOTU (Ch 36: Countdown)
Chapter 36:Countdown Febuary 19, 11636 Outskirts of Acirema The two younger versions of Kludd and Nyra were lying flat on the ground a mile from each other, both of them were paralyzed from the wing to their talons. The thoughts going through their minds involved a sense of betrayal and hatred, that backstabbing Seeker didn't keep his promise of giving them the weapons they needed. The guardians used their own weapons and turned the tide of battle. They could have easily overpowered them with those weapons but... "There he is!"The male barn owl could only brink. Was it a Pure One?Was it a Guardian?As he was picked up by two owls, he screeched in his mind. Soren and Twilight were the ones looking at him."What do you think we should do, Soren?" Soren wasn't sure what to do with this version of Kludd. The method of torture wasn't right in the eyes of the Guardians. "Let take him to the Tree later, I am sure parliament is going to say something about this."At last a mile away. Cuffyn, Sylvana, and Pelli were doing the same to Nyra. ---- Erik and Bo gazed into the rising run, comforting one another."You okay?' "I am okay Bo, I am just wondering." "You sure it wasn't a trick?" "Why don't we share this with the others, maybe they know." "Pa?" "What is it, Erik?" "I am going to have a talk with the others about what happened last night." "I'll get everyone ready then."Gloria waddled off into the other more larger room to awake everyone. For what it seemed like five minutes later, Gloria came back towards her son."Erik, are you ready to discuss?" "Yea, as ready as I will ever be." "What about Collin and Holly?"Behind Jordan and Elle, the two former chicks slept on the couch in peace."They'll be fine." Gloria, Mumble waddled into the other room followed by Erik, Bo, Jordan and Elle."Okay lets get to the point."Erik(1) stood infront of everyone."Seeker said that I was the one who destroyed his life." "Erik, do you remember anything back then?" "All I remember was Lance bullying me and all that." "Erik, unless you can explain the story of Lance bullying you..." "I will then."Erik explained to everyone of his past with Lance, all the way from the first time to when Lance revealed why he bullied."So that is what happened, the evil self of Lance disappeared into thin air and it was all quiet after that."The second and third universe was surprised of how this universe was a bit more sad of a childhood. All this information made Pixy light up."Hey!What if Seeker is Evil Lance?" "What makes you think..." "If Evil Lance disappeared into thin air without clarification then isn't that much of an answer?" "Unless I can prove it...then we just have to keep searching."Glenda waddled towards another part of the room, towards the Jack of her universe."How is Christina?"Glenda asked to Jack with concern."Whatever was in this dart knocked her out cold." ---- Holly and Collins coughed and woke up."Mommy?" "Where did they go?" Holly and Collin was looked around on the room, everything was all dark and a bit dusty if they could describe it."Mommy?Daddy?"Both of them began to look around in fear, the last placed they looked was the balcony, only to see darkness with more dust. Suddenly the door opened behind them. Both the little ones turned to see a dark figure was standing at the door way. The two began to be scared as they saw Seeker walking towards them along with another figure."No!Stay away from us!"Before they could run, the figure held up his hand and pushed the two over the edge of the balcony. "Holly!Collins!Where are you!?" "Grab my hand!"They found themselves back in the real world, still holding on the edge of the balcony. Vincentine was where Seeker was, on the balcony."No!" Both of the two became scared, What if this was a illusion...It could have been Seeker all along. "Trust me on this." Elle and Jordan was looking down to their children."Collin...Holly, I know that Vincent might had done thins to us in the past but that doesn't mean you can't give them a second chance."The two looked up at human, still hesitating at first but finally reached their hands out. One by one the children were pulled up by the human back onto the edge. The two were quickly surrounded by their parents. "Holly...Collin, are you two okay?" "Where did you go?" "We were right here the whole time, tell us what you saw."The two wiped away their tears and began to talk."We were in a place all dark and dirty." "Dark and dirty?" Carl and Jack caught on to what they were telling to their parents."Is this turning into Stranger things?" "Stranger things?" "It's a TV Show!Have you guys even heard of it?" "No, Jack...sorry." Jack went on to explain the entire plot of Stranger things to the penguins, explaining the upside down world and how it worked. "So Holly and Collins has visions of the upside down?" "I fear that is what I am guessing..." "Tell me what did you see?" "Me and Holly saw Seeker on the balcony along with a emperor penguin standing behind him." "Another penguin?" "We couldn't tell who it is but..."The two hesitated for a moment but continued."He had red eyes...and he looked...like Uncle Lance." "I was correct after all."Pixy waddled beside Jordan with a smile. "Alright!We believe you,How are we going to find him?"Just then Glenda waddled into the room."Guys!You should see this, turn on the TV."The three universes looked into the Television and Scott turn it on."This is a message to Erik and the others...after you have successfully repealed that last attack...I had came to an conclusion that instead of trying to help this world, I might as well destroy it." "Oh!In case you owls were wondering how much damage this bomb can do!I'll give you a demonstration!"The TV then cut to an old footage of an island with the date of March 1, 1954. Next came the words,"Castle Bravo" on the screen. A few moments later, there was an apparent flash for a seconds on the screen before it faded away to reveal a bright orange and red cloud rising up into the air. Soren and Pelli had a bit of fear as the sight of the explosion reflected in their eyes. "If that didn't scare you then just wait for what I have in store for all of you."Jordan thought back to the dream then yelled."He's going to use a bomb on Acirema!" "Jordan, Acirema isn't the only one."Jess handed the document from earlier to Jordan. He looked over the shipment and said in a cold tone."There's another one within the Ga'hoole tree as well."All the guardians gasped in reaction to the news. "Parliament is in trouble, we need to get to the Ga'hoole tree fast!" Erik looked to Jordan who had the golden penguin charm."Jordan, I'll teleport them to the tree." "Okay grampa, be careful." "We are going as well."Victoria, Linda, John and Mumble stood holding their ground. "Okay, Group Three along with half of Group Four will be combined into Group Two and Group Five along with the other half of Four will be absorbed with Group One."Mumble faced his counterparts."So Group One will go to the Ga'hoole tree to find that bomb." ---- Doc finebeak,Brunwella along with Thora overlooked the Ga'hoole tree at the request of King Soren. They were put in charge while the king had matters to attend to in another part of the kingdom. The three looked to commotions beginning to arise."What's the Problem?" "Let's go see...dear." When the three got to the place, they were left surprised."King Soren?" The bird of singers waddled at a fast pace to the Parliament. The three snowy owls found Soren and Pelli along with their children marching towards them."There is no time to explain, we need to go to Parliament right now."The Owls of the Parliament were confused as they were surprised of the sudden appearances of the emperor penguins."Guards!" "No!I order you to stop!"Soren and Pelli hooted into the parliament hollow."They have something important to say!" One of the owls of the Parliament responded towards the king's actions. "The king has committed treason everyone!He helped the bird of singers all this time..."The darker times universe yelled to the top of their lungs."No!Listen to us!The human that we are after planted a bomb inside the tree!If this bomb goes then all of Ga'hoole will go as well!" "What is going to make us believe that."Another member said confidently."Here!" Pixy pulled out the cord of her headphones and replaced it with a speaker. A beeping soon echoed off the hollow walls,"See!" The owls were left stunned as they tried to figure out what the sound meant."This sound means the clock is ticking."The owls didn't know what to say. "Go!Follow the sound, we'll deal with this."Soren and Pelli stood in the middle of the hollow making the emperor penguins leave. Pixy followed the sound of the beeping as it grew louder, passing by owls that were looking at them with confusion as well. "Do you guys hear that?" "Yeah..."The beeping echoed off the hollow, it became louder as which meant it was getting closer."It's behind this wall..." "We have to blow this then."Davis then placed a explosive on the wall."Stay back everyone!"A slow beeping started to sound and began to sound faster until there was a boom. As the smoke cleared, there was the sight of metal painted yellow and black. "THERE IT IS!"Pixy waddled over and looked over the device."This one is a hydrogen bomb, it's more powerful then an atomic bomb and from the looks of it, it is a wield of 150 kilotons." The timer was counting down to five minutes so there was time at least to disable the bomb. Glenda!Give me something to hold this." "Here!Use this!" Pixy grasped with both her flippers and began to carefully cut the wires, just one wrong move could end it all. Using She cut into five wires successfully without triggering any alarms."Okay!I think that is the last one."It was a red wire, a big one to say the least."Pix, it's your call..."Pixy began to move both her flippers forward and press down. The sharp blades began to cut the outer part of the wire. She continued on, cutting the wire until there was a click. The wire seperated from one another, She gasped for breath as she moved her flippers away."That's one down...The others must be all over the kingdoms." ---- "Scott!Get everyone to the Jefferson." "What about you?Your staying to look for the bomb?" "I am..." "But..." "That is an order!" "Yes...sir..."Scott looked at Mary."Cmon, let's go." Jack looked back as Erik and Bo waddled to him."We searched all over the city, there is no sign of it."Almost all of Group One searched from the Movie theaters to the warehouses. There was just one place that they hadn't looked."The Parliament Building!" Jack's radio came to life."We found the bomb, it is in the courtyard." The emperor penguins waddled towards the courtyard and saw a trailer."I guess the bomb is in there."Jack approached the SAS soldier beside it. "This is an older model." "Erik, tell Pixy and Jordan to come back." Pixy was able to teleport back with Jordan and take a look at the bomb."This bomb controls all the other bombs, once this blows...the others will too."Pixy and Jordan check the timer which read two minutes."We got time." Pixy began to cut into the wire but before she could, the timer blinked and the time was reduced to one minute and ten seconds. "Great Guin!"The penguins gasped as they saw that the time wasn't enough for them. "One minute left!We need to get out of here!"Jordan hollered before turned around to hurry to Jack's helicopter but something caught his eyes. He noticed a billboard, he recognized it as the one he saw in his nightmare. This was the exact moment!He looked behind him to see sure enough Vincentine wanting him to hurry up. "That nuclear bomb is not going to go off...Not on Great Guin!"Jordan waddled towards Jack's helicopter."Pixy!We're going to stop that nuke no matter if we all die!Come with me!"Pixy and Jordan waddled back into the parliament building where the nuke was counting down with twenty seconds."Pixy!I am going to cut this wire!" "But that sets off the nuke if you cut it!" "When I cut it!You press enter on that computer!I think that would cause an overload that would cause the the signal to be falsely read!It should stop the countdown!"Both the emperor penguins nod their heads, the timer reached ten seconds. Just as the timer reached five seconds, Jordan started to cut the wire while at the same time Pixy pressed the enter key. Just as Jordan cut through, at the same time the electric current was sent straight through the wire. Instead of passing through to the other side, it was sent throughout the metal part of the scissors that Jordan used. This indeed caused the current to be scrambled as it reached the other side of the scissor. Just as the timer reached one second, it stopped completely. Hero down by Kevin MacLeod plays "Yes!Well Done!Jordan!"Pixy high one Jordan's flipper. Elle and Davis waddled towards their mates, proud of their success of stopping the disaster. Queen Abigail walked over the congratulate the two." Well done you two, I don't know how to thank you."The penguins high one another before the queen continued."But I have to bring bad news...The Kingdom of Bristol has declared war on us."Queen Abigail was able to mummer out. "I am afraid that he has to do it then, if anything is planned then we have to stop Evil Lance once and for all."All the universes nodded."To keep it a secret, let's keep calling him Seeker for now." A few seconds later, a message appeared on everyone's IPads. "Seeker...I mean Evil Lance is sending a message to us."Everyone hesitated to open the message but finally did. The message was blank but the only thing written was a set of coordinates. "Queen Abigail, I am afraid that the war is your to fight since your in control...for us we have to leave." "So this is farewell?" "I suppose..." "Good luck with catching that guy, you are after."The queen looked as the flying machines grew smaller until they were unable to be seen anymore. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers